Le saut de l'ange
by Zenha
Summary: Une jeune fille timide, qui devient diablement sexy et allumeuse .. Pour quoi ? ou Pour qui ? ONE SHOT


Auteure : Célé  
  
Genre : Romance  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Style : ONE–SHOT  
  
Pairing : HG-HP  
  
Disclaimers : rien est a moi a part l'histoire ...  
  
LE SAUT DE L'ANGE  
  
Elle se déhanchait sur la piste de danse, les projecteurs ainsi que les regards braqués sur elle, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait danser seule. Toute seule. Onduler du corps au rythmes de la musique, sentir les vibrations se propager en elle, et rien que pour elle. Elle était vêtue comme elle l'avait toujours voulue, d'une mini jupe noire, laissant voir ses longues et obscédantes jambes, et d'un débardeur noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Ses cheveux lachés voletaient autour d'elle a chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête pour tel ou tel pas de danse. Ses yeux sourlignés de noir lui donnaient un regard hypnotisant et un peu garce ... Elle se sentait libre, enviée, et bien dans sa peau, elle aimait attiré les regards des hommes sur ses hommes, ses gestes sensuels.  
  
C'était comme si la musique et elle, ne faisait plus qu'une, des mouvement sensuellement lents, et parfaits energique faisaient, que cette jeune fille passait pour une déesse aux yeux des autres. Elle jouait , Oh oui, elle jouait, avec les hommes elle aimait ca, elle ne les laisser pas s'approcher de trop près, mais ils pouvaient regarder, et cela leur suffisait, l'on en voyait déjà souffrir dans leur pantalons ... Et elle aimait, sentir le désir monté en eux, sentir les regards bûlant sur sa peau mat, elle se sentait tellement bien, après un dernier mouvement de bassin, qui en fit fantasmer beaucoup, elle se dirigea vers le bar, d'une démarche féline et tellement sensuelle, s'y acollea , demanda au Barman, une tequila.  
  
Lui il l'a connaissait par coeur, elle fréquantait cette boîte depuis le début des vacances, au début, elle n'avait pas été très à l'aise, il l'avait aider, elle était jolie et avait un air mystérieux auquel il avait été envouté. Ils avaient rit ensemble, et parler pendant de longues heures après la fermeture de la boîte. Il l'avait fait s'ouvrir aux autres, il avait fait ce qu'elle était maintenant. Il lui avait montrer quelque pas de danse, ainsi que les hatitudes a adopter dans n'importe quelle situation, comment s'habiller pour attiré les regards, comment faire ... Elle avait tout écouté, avait enregistrer la totalité de ce qu'il avait dit, elle l'aimait bien, il le faisait rire, il lui faisait oublié tout..  
  
Et puis c'était allé plus loin, ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, elle c'était sa première fois, mais elle n'avait pas regrettée, elle avait aimée ca. Ils avaient recommencés, mais ils savaient pertinament tout les deux, qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autres entre eux, il lui apprenait, c'était tout... Maintenant elle était connue, tout le monde la connaissait, certains venait exprès pour la voir danser, c'était tellement excitant et en même temps beau ... les ondulations, les gestes, les mouvements, tout ce qu'il lui avait apprit ressortait en elle d'une facon étonnnante ... Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi, elle avait voulue faire cela aussi radicalement, elle lui avait juste murmurer une fois,alors qu'elle croyait qu'il dormait : " Il ne me reste plus de beaucoup de temps"  
  
Il n'avait jamais compris le sens de sa phrase, avait-elle envie de profiter de ses vacances ? Avait-elle envie de repartir bientôt ? En attendant, elle enchainait amants sur amants, elle lui faisait pensée a une chanson ... "Pudique, Emma Stanton a des amants, mais aucun ne la satisfait vraiment" C'était une drôle de fille, ensorcellante, attachante et tellement lointaine. Elel aimait être regarder comme si elle ne pouvait vivre sans, alors que avant d'être devenue ce qu'elle était maintenant, elle n'aimait pas trop les regards des autres, elle avait changée, et était maintenant devenue un paradoxe elle-même. Ne pouvant surporter les regards, mais ne pouvant vivre sans.  
  
Elle lui souria, dans ses yeux un morceau de mystére et d'ambition, avait- elle trouvée enfin celui qu'elle voulait ? Avait-elle fini ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Elle lui montra d'un coup de tête, un jeune homme qui venait d'entrer, il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il était ici. Habillé en noir, les cheveux en bataille, des yeux électrisant, une carure parfaite et lui aussi un brin de mystére et quelque chose qui imposait le respect dans les yeux...  
  
Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, certaines filles tournaient autour de lui, l'invitant a danser, mais il refusait poliment.  
  
Elle se leva, lui prit la main, il avait l'air surpris, il devait la connaître, il la détaillait comme s'il 'nen croyait pas ses yeux, elle le fit s'asseoir sur un tabourer du Barman. Et lui dit à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle et chargé de désir: "Ce soir, je ne danse que pour toi"  
  
Il eu un hoquet d'incompréhension, c'était comme s'il ne savait plus trop ou ce mettre, puis prenant le verre qu'elle n'avait pas fini, il le bu d'un trait, espérant que cela lui allait lui donner de l'assurance, ce qui se passa quand l'alcool atteignit son sang et s'y propagea.  
  
Elle s'était avancée sur la piste de danse, une musique douce et lente avait commencé, puis devenait de plus en plus vivante, comme elle.  
  
Elle se déchainait sur cet air, et ne dansait comme elle le lui avait dit rien que pour lui, comme si les autres n'hésistaient pas, comme si les autres ne regardaient pas. Elle avait peut-être l'air d'une allumeuse, mais elle n'en démentissait pas moins... Le jeune garcon, la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, comme si il n'y avait que elle sur la piste.  
  
Cette scène était électrisante, sexuellement électrisante...  
  
Quand la danse eu fini, elle s'avancea vers lui, et lui captura les lèvres, et les embrassa avec envie, passion et désir. Après un moment de stupeur lui aussi, répondit au baiser, comment cela aurait pu lui donner encore des minutes de vie en plus. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de la jeune fille, comme s'il voulait se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve, comme s'il voulait rattraper ce qu'il avait perdu. Elle se sépara surement a contre-coeur de lui, le prit par la main et ils sortirent ensemble de la boîte ... Qui sait ce qu'il allait ce passer par la suite... "Hermione ... "Chut Harry, laisse toi faire ... Je te promets ta plus belle nuit ...  
  
THE END 


End file.
